


dear percy [i love you]

by erstwriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erstwriter/pseuds/erstwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Nico to Percy, when Nico just can't not say anything anymore, and a letter feels more permanent than an email. Anyway, he blows computers up, so that isn't really an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear percy [i love you]

~~dear Percy~~

~~to Percy~~

~~hey, Percy~~

Percy, ~~I’m writing to say~~

~~how have you~~

~~is it~~

~~are you~~

I have to tell you something. ~~Don’t just~~

~~please~~

~~Is~~

~~don’t~~

I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a long time, and ~~I’ve been hiding~~

~~I know you~~

~~I wonder if you~~

I wrote a letter, because ~~it feels more personal than an email~~

~~it was what mother did~~

~~I’m not sure I have the courage to~~

~~you deserve it~~

Well, I’m an old man, remember? ~~And you’re supposed to confess in a letter~~

~~I thought maybe you’d pay attention to me~~

Truth be told, the Underworld doesn’t have very good signal. ~~I have~~

~~I suppose I’d better~~

~~this’ll only make you worry~~

~~what’s the point in telling you~~

You want to know what I’m trying to tell you, I guess.

~~It’s hard to~~

~~maybe I should do this is person~~

~~you’re going to hate me, but~~

~~I love~~

~~maybe this is~~

~~it shouldn’t be so hard to say, but~~

~~I~~

~~I~~

I love you.

Sorry,

Nico di Angelo

~~Ghost King.~~


End file.
